


Reichenbach (Blackbird)

by Fallenfangirl



Series: 3 A.M. Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Please don't, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, or if that bothers you, please, please don't read if that triggers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfangirl/pseuds/Fallenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach (Blackbird)

**Author's Note:**

> This just of of happened. I have no explanation. I hope you enjoy.

Castiel didn't know exactly what made him end up here, staring at the gravel below from a ledge 10 floors up. It could be the fact that as a human, he was useless to the Winchesters,(He had just,after all,almost gotten the brothers killed on a hunt.) or it could just be that he was human, period. Or maybe it was both, he really didn't know. To be honest, he could care less. It didn't matter. Not anymore, anyway.

As he continued staring at the gravel below, he thought of Dean. His freckles, his laugh, his eyes. But most of all, he thought of how Dean made him feel. Too bad Dean didn't know. But still, even after that fact surely he was still a reason to stay? It was he, after all, that made Castiel look forward to another day, the reason he wasn't here sooner. He frowned and shook his head. No. He had to stop being Dean's burden. He owed him, owed them both, that much.

He wondered how the Winchesters would find out. Perhaps they never will. With so many fake identities, no one not supernatural, unless you're really really smart and gifted,will be able to find the Winchesters and tell them the news. He hoped that would be the case. He hoped they would just assume he'd left and leave it at that. The thought almost made him laugh.These were the Winchesters. Of course they would try to find him.They always were stubborn, and Castiel figured that that was the reason they bonded the way they did. They were the same.

He wiped his eyes and resented himself more. He was supposed to be a warrior of Heaven but he cowers at the sight of Death. How pathetic. This is what his fall had reduced him to, a broken, pitiful, useless, self loathing and lovesick man who wasn't even half the person he was before.All he had left now was love, love for humanity, love for his brothers and sisters, love for the Winchesters, but what he held closest to the center of his heart was his love for Dean, the righteous man he saved from hell. He loved him, even if it was against his nature to feel.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wiped his eyes one last time and jumped, in time to see the door to the rooftop opening, and Dean entering, hoping to save him, a few seconds too late. He pushed aside the punch to the gut that Dean's pained expression caused, and closed his eyes, grateful that at least Dean was the last thing he saw. He wouldn't be Dean's burden for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments for improvement, as well as kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
